


Lena Luthor in a Tux

by Geonn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothes Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: Does what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 278





	Lena Luthor in a Tux

Lillian said she needed to look presentable. Be a good face for the company, properly represent Luthor Corp in a way that would make the investors happy. “It’s one thing to be a tomboy when you’re young,” Lillian scolded. “It’s almost expected. But once you reach a certain age, one expects a lady to act like a _lady_.”

Lena didn’t mind a dress. She loved a good gown. She loved the sweep of the fabric around her legs, could drool over a pair of high heels, and everyone appreciated a low-cut bodice to draw the eye. But the fact it was _expected_ and _demanded_ made her bristle and want to rebel.

She took the tuxedo from Lex’s closet. It was one of literally two dozen, one he would never miss. It was too big for her. The sleeves bagged around her arms and made her look handless. The collar was too wide around her neck. She had to hitch up the pants with a belt pulled to its absolute limit before they wouldn’t slip over her hips. 

When Lillian saw her, she was ordered to put on a dress immediately. The next day she woke up to find someone had gone through her wardrobe and removed all the slacks she owned. The next few days, Lena wore only T-shirts and a pair of panties, refusing to put on anything else until her clothes were returned. “Will you also take my shirts, Mother?” Lena asked, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

The next day her pants were back.

Lena wore dresses when the occasion seemed right. She liked how she looked in them. She liked how people looked at her in them. And she liked how it felt when the material brushed her thighs as it was lifted, and she liked how it felt to have someone’s hand underneath it. She liked how easy a dress made it for her to throw a leg across someone’s lap and take care of what she needed done.

But she never forgot what it was like to wear Lex’s tux. She went to a tailor and got one cut specifically for her. Wearing it felt like donning a suit of armor. The mother-of-pearl buttons were small and cold under her fingers as she fastened them, pulling the slack cotton tight around her chest. She’d asked for the shirt to be just a little tight, just enough to make sure where people’s attention would be focused. 

Lena lifted her chin but kept her eyes on the mirror, watching herself fasten the top button. She flipped up the collar and reached for her bowtie. She threaded the thin black ribbon through her fingers, then wrapped it around her collar. Over. Under. Pulling a knot and feeling the pressure against her throat just a little, just the memory of being choked, just enough to catch her breath before she moved on to the next step. 

Her slender fingers twisted and tightened the material into a perfect, tight bow which she then tugged on the ends of to make sure it was centered. Her lips curled into a smile. Perfect.

The slacks hugged the shape of her hips, defining the curve of her ass before flaring slightly around her thighs. Below the knee, they belled out just enough for her to get the sensation of fabric against her calves, a constant brushing that made her shiver if she focused on it. She slipped her thumbs into the waistband and turned to the side, admiring her silhouette before she picked up the cummerbund. She slung it backward around her waist so she could fasten it, then slid it into position. 

Her hair shone in the light. Pulled back in a tight bun at the base of her skull, but not too tight. It was just loose enough on top to create a pompadour effect. She bit her lip as she turned her head left, then right, checking for any loose strands. There were none. Of course. She smiled and smoothed down her collar, tugged the bowtie once more, and determined she was ready.

Her jacket was draped over the back of the chair. She hooked it on two fingers, brought it up, and slung it over her shoulder on her way out the door.

Lena took the stairs down to the lobby. The soles of her gleaming dress shoes tapped quietly on each riser. She was aware of her swagger, the sway of her hips, the cant of her shoulders. She could have put some sauce on it, made her entrance a true display, but she restrained herself. 

Her date was in the lobby, her back to the stairs, but her sister glanced over and saw Lena coming. They were both wearing dresses, looking absolutely stunning. Alex was in black, strapless, long slit up the thigh, dark stockings. Kara was in peach, slightly more conservative, but with a cut that showed off just how toned her arms and back were. Lena couldn’t help but wet her lips when she saw those shoulders, when she remembered how much power those arms possessed.

Alex’s eyes widened, a flush rose in her cheeks, and she leaned closer to Kara to whisper a warning to her. Lena grinned - part seduction, part predator - and stopped on the bottom step. She rested her hand on the newel post, and cocked her hip out to the side. 

“What do you mean, gird your lo--” Kara turned and her eyes widened. “Loins,” she squeaked.

Lena’s smile widened, all predator now, and she lowered her chin to look through her eyelashes as she walked forward to join them. She took her jacket off her shoulder and swept it around, effortlessly slipping her arms into the sleeves and then shrugging it up into place. She straightened the collar and let her pinching fingers slide down the lapel.

“Are we ready, ladies?” she asked. 

“Ready?” Kara was running her eyes up and down the length of Lena’s body, taking in the sight of her tuxedo. Alex elbowed her and Kara yawped, then reached up to adjust her glasses, nodding. “Um, yep. Yes. Yeah, we’re... we’re re-ready if you’re ready.”

“Then let’s not waste any time.” She held out her arm for Kara. “Shall we?”

Kara hooked her arm around Lena’s and allowed herself to be pulled in close. Lena smiled at her as they turned to walk toward the exit where their car was waiting. She kept her eyes on Kara but raised her voice to direct her question to Alex.

“Are you driving?”

“Yes,” Alex said, sounding resigned. “And I assume you two will be riding in the backseat, so I hope I can make it all the way to the venue without looking in the rearview mirror, because there are some things I _do not_ need to see. Again.” 

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said, sounding hypnotized. She hadn’t taken her eyes off Lena since she’d appeared.

Alex sighed behind them. “God save us all when Lena Luthor puts on a tux...”

Lena grinned. She reached into the pocket of her slacks and took out a pair of black sunglasses. She slid them on as she guided Kara out into the sun.


End file.
